assassins new world
by The giver of peace
Summary: this is about Altair being sent to the world of naruto hope you will read.rating will come to play in a later date. will not let me put altair as the main character and naruto is kind of a side character sorry.
1. the mission

**This is my first fanfiction** **about two different things like naruto and Assassins Creed.**

**I do not own either of these things but I hope someday I will. Enjoy.**

**(p.s. in this fanfiction Altair will not be missing his ring finger instead he will lift his palm up to activate the blade.) **

It was a peaceful day in the home of the assassins, the village of Masyaf. Many of the villagers were walking about, enjoying the cool summer breeze. Altair was watching as the villagers just passed by. He was currently sitting on a bench in the market place when a messenger came."Altair Ibn-La-Ahad, Al Mualim requests you presence." Altair just gave a slight nod in confirmation. The messenger soon left and Altair made his way to Al mualim.

Altair was currently standing in front of Al mualim. "Altair do you understand what it is you are supposed to do?" asked Al mualim. "I am to investigate the many disappearances in the desert of time."said Altair. "Correct as always Altair."Al mualim.

**Desert of time**

Altair was currently walking across the sands of the desert of time when he was blinded and lost consciousness.

**Outside Suna**

Temari was currently sitting in the middle of a training field outside of Suna's walls. She was currently taking a break from her training when she saw something white in the dessert. Suddenly a bright flash shined bright and as soon as it came it went. Curious, she went to investigate before the village ninja found out.

When she got within ten feet of the white object she noticed whatever it was wearing a red sash along with many daggers hidden in the sash. There was a sword and a short blade strapped onto the beings back. When she approached she noticed it was a man in his mid twenties probably. She was about to help him up when she saw he was moving.

Altair ,currently, was trying to figure out where he was. He slowly got up and noticed a girl about thirteen, was staring at him. "Excuse me but, where might I be? This place looks not as the holy land I know."Asked Altair. "Huh, What the heck is the holy land and your in suna by the way. And what's with that accent anyway." Asked or more yelled Temari. Altair, not wanting to know anything else decided now he would run. Temari seeing this man run just decided he was crazy and went back to training.

**Outside of Konoha**

Altair was walking at a very slow pace when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see a man dressed in a green vest and a blue headband with a strange symbol. **"**Yo, what are you doing, you look like your going to fall over and die. Come on, I'll take you to get something to drink and then we go see the hokage." said Izumo**. "**Yes, That would be nice." said Altair. Then the two started walking to find something to drink.

they were walking around for about five minutes when a delightful scent filled Altair's nostrils. Altair started to head toward the scent when he came to a shack called Ichiraku Ramon. He walked in with Izumo close behind and sat down at the counter. He soon saw two others at the counter, the first was a boy about twelve and he had a set of goggles on his yellow haired head. The other was a man dressed similar to the man who had brought him to the inside of the village but he had a scar across his nose. "Come on Iruka sensei, I don't have the money." said the boy. "Fine, but this is the last time Naruto" said Iruka. "Who hoo!!" yelled naruto.

"Well...this is strange." said Altair.


	2. The Meet

**Okay this is my second chapter. Have fun if you have suggestions please notify me.**

* * *

**The meet**

The hokage was currently studying the man in front of him. He noticed that he was a strange looking fellow indeed. He wore White. Nothing but White. His hood was currently casting a shadow over the mans face, all he could see was his mouth and nose.

He noticed the weaponry the man carried. He had four throwing knives with strange engravings, a short sword on his back along with a strait sword at his side. It resembled a Chinese strait sword and was easily overlooked. The knives were hidden in pouches hidden behind his red sash with a leather waist plate. He also noted the clunky object under his arm.

"So, who are you, were do you come from, and how did you get here and what are you doing here, but first where did you find him Izumo?"said Sarutobi

"Well, I found him wondering twords the village and he looked like he was about to keal over and die so I didn't think he would be very harmful." said Izumo.

"Okay, thank you, you may leave."said Sarutobi."Yes sir."with that said Izumo shunshined out of the office.

" So, my questions." asked Sarutobi.

"I am Altair, you don't need to know, I walked through the desert of time, and I was sent to investigate the disappearances.

"Alright Altair what is the desert of time?"

"A desert, said to contain the garden of babylon, where many never return. When I went I was blinded and sent here. When I awoke I saw a girl. She told me I was near a place called Suna. Then I ran here."said Altair without taking a breath.

"That is quite a story."said Sarutobi._'He is a good man I can tell that much. He is not bad he is honorable. I will have him sent to ibiki for questioning then, if he is clean I will set him up with a place maybe._ While the old man was thinking Altair was having thoughts about the situation as well.

'_This is a very strange place. People are all nice. My senses_**(that vision where everyone has an aura good is blue neutral is yellow enemies are red.)**_say that they are all neutral or with me. Every one is kind. There is almost no hate here. This is defiantly not the holy lands."_

"You are welcome to stay if you like but first we need to question you." said sarutobi. Altair merely nodded. At that the anbu appeared out of nowhere.

"Come with us or we will take you by force."said on with a hawk like mask. Altair nodded and turned to them and followed.

**Five minutes later at anbu interrogation headquarters.**

Altair was currently sitting in a chair, hands and legs strapped to the legs and chairs. In came a man with all black, a bandana that doubled as a headband, shirt, trench coat, pants, boots, it was all black. To say the least he was very intimidating, the very essence of evil compared to Altair's all white.

"Who do you work for?" asked Ibiki in an almost dead tone. Altair was quiet.

"I asked you who do you work for?"asked Ibiki pulling a piece of hot iron that had ben resting over a flame. Altair remained quiet.

"I will ask one more time who do you work for?"asked Ibiki.

"None of you business."said Altair flatly.

"Fine we will do this the hard way."said ibiki. He slowly puled the sleeve up. He was shocked at what he saw. Scars, many scars. Burns layered their way across as cuts were deep and long. They looked old most. But some of them were new, some still had thread stitches.

"Well I guess I'll have anko take care of you." He said as he already knew all of his tricks wouldn't work if his arms were any indication.

"Anko would you please take care of our guest." said ibiki. Not long after a woman walked in.

Altair's eyes widened. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. Her spiky purple hair was so exotic and rare. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. She had full lucious lips that would send a boy into a blushing fit. Her legs were long and she had curves that school girls probably would die for.

"So you're the stick in the mud I have to deal with." she said with an evil glint in her eye.

And her voice was almost angeletic to his ears. As she drew near his heart started to beat.

"Well lets have a look at your face for starters." He started to sweat. It had been at least ten years since the last time a living being had seen his face.

She started to pull back the hood. She gasped when she saw....

* * *

**So what do you think. I hope you liked it. By the way should I make it to where he intervenes with the theft of the scroll of seals or not?**


End file.
